Data may be stored in a variety of ways, including in flash cells in a flash-based storage system. A flash-based storage system allows multiple levels (i.e., voltages) to be written to each flash cell or transistor. If M voltage levels can be reliably written and read back from each flash cell, then the system can store log2 M bits/cell. As the capacity increases, the probability of a readback error increases, thus dictating the use of stronger error correction codes. One such class of codes includes low density parity check (LDPC) codes. LDPC codes enable soft information (i.e., bit reliabilities) to be used to improve decoding performance. A statistical characterization of the read channel is needed to form the bit reliabilities. A problem with the use of LDPC codes arises when the readback sequence of data includes voltages which do not conform to the long-term read channel statistics. One case of this is a stuck cell in NAND flash, in which the readback voltage is independent of the written data. Stuck cells occur as a result of manufacturing defects/flaws, or aging/deterioration of cells. In some cases, for example, when a cell is stuck, the readback voltage is always 0 for that cell and is independent of any read channel statistics. The presence of stuck cells can severely degrade system performance.